<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Beginning by Kelothan_Solaris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429451">In The Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelothan_Solaris/pseuds/Kelothan_Solaris'>Kelothan_Solaris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rejected Ideas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s01e06 AKA, Meropis (A little), Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Not Germany, Other, Prelude, Short One Shot, Ties into another story I'm working on, United States</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelothan_Solaris/pseuds/Kelothan_Solaris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment that everything started falling apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rejected Ideas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797736</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lieutenant+Echo+the+Dolphin">Lieutenant Echo the Dolphin</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     A brown furred coyote with yellow-brownish “hair”, wearing a blue military uniform, paces around the room. The room is wood brown, has a desk for six and no windows, but a very large door. The Coyote’s name is General Armand D’Coolette (<b><em>Rob Paulsen</em></b>), from Delmont and he is pacing with a look of worry on his face. He has just received dire news, and is going over what to do in his head. He shouldn't worry, but it was hard not too when he received the news that...</p>
<p>     “General D’Coolette!” A voice calls out. The General turns around to see his comrade, the Mobian Prime Minister, Leonidas Kodos (<b><em>Blu Mankuma</em></b>). He is a tall, muscular lion with brownish fur and a large mane, giving him the appearance of a beard. He raises an eyebrow, and asks, “You called me here for a reason, right?”</p>
<p>     Armand sighs, his troubles lessened by the appearance of an ally. “No,” he says half jokingly, “I also called your King and my President, the Air Marshal and Kaiser of Aleman, and the Grand Admiral and King of Meropis here.” Armand takes a seat at the desk. “The “Big Four” members of the Entente Cordiale must be here to hear this,” He grabs his hands together, “And yes, I do have a reason for all this.”</p>
<p>    Kodos laughs, and responds, “Good!” He takes a seat, “That means that whatever you have in store is very important. But do we really need to wait,” Kodos leans in closer, “for everyone else? It’s not like you can’t just repeat yourself.”</p>
<p>    “Yes,” Armand states, as he prepares his nores, “But it shouldn’t be too much longer.” He then points at the door. “I can even hear footsteps as we speak! It <em> has </em>to be them!” Armand and Kodos look at the door in anticipation. That is when they show up.</p>
<p>     The first to enter the room is a chicken with red eyes and white feathers, wearing a blue suit and tie. He is the President of Delmont, André de Galle (<b><em>Robin Atkin Downes</em></b>). He greets the two, “Bonjour, gentlemen!” and takes his seat. He is ready to listen to the coyote speak.</p>
<p>    The next to enter come in two, a Golden Eagle and an Aleman Shepherd. The eagle is, well, golden, has green eyes, and is wearing a black military uniform fit for a royal, while the shepherd is brown, has blue eyes, and wears a less elaborate uniform. The eagle is Emperor Friedrich Wilhelm II (<b><em>Dee Bradley Baker</em></b>), and the shepherd is Air Marshal Supreme Richtofen (<b><em>Steve Blum</em></b>). They wave to the other men, “Guten Abend, fellow Entente Representatives,” and take their seats. They prepare themselves for the worst.</p>
<p>     The next to enter also come two by two. One is a short Ilish wearing a black barong and pants, and the other a whale shark wearing a beige uniform. The Ilish is King Triton (<b><em>Jphn O'Hurley</em></b>), and the shark is Grand Admiral Ballena (<b><em>Rodger Bumpass</em></b>) They say, “Hello”, in the many different languages of Meropis, before sitting down. They watch in anticipation.</p>
<p>     Last but not least, a brown and auburn squirrel enters the room. He is wearing a golden crown and a blue uniform. He has a short and smooth mustache and likewise smooth and flat hair, and possesses a large and rounded, bushy tail.  He's King Nigel Acorn (<b><em>James Arnold Taylor</em></b>) "Sorry boys," he says, with energy, "But Eli wanted a bedtime story. Now that that's out of the way," He takes a seat next to Kodos, "What's the news, General? Has the revolution in Chu-Nan ended yet?"</p>
<p>     Armand simply sighs. He then says, "Much worse Your Majesty. We have received a report that the United Federation is blaming your government, and by extension the rest of us, for a massacre of unarmed civilians." The rest of the meeting mumbles in confusion and shock. "I'm afraid that this means only one thing," Armand gulps, "A war between the Entente Cordiale and the Alliance of Nations!" The other members gasped in shock, save for one. The man behind the attack. Unnoticed by all, someone wanted this to happen. And they are playing right into HIS, no, their hands. Kodos similes at his deception!</p><hr/>
<p>     A few hours later. Kodos is now standing on the balcony of a castle, looking out towards the Wood Zone of Mobius. Soon a great war would engulf the world. He couldn't have been happier. That is when his partner decides to make an appearance. He is a grey bat with black wings, red eyes, and tufts of fur resembling a beard. He wears a white robe that hides one of his arms (<b><em>Mark Hamill</em> </b>). His Alias is Walter, but his real name is a mystery.</p>
<p>     “So, my conspiratal partner,” he says, “Are the Allies and Entente at war with each other yet?” Kodos laughs a hearty laugh!</p>
<p>     “Not officially,” he replies, “But the writing’s on the wall. The negotiators are only delaying the inevitable!”</p>
<p>     “Yes!” Walter exclaims, “Just what I wanted to hear!” He turns to the castle, and makes a dramatic motion with his hand. “Soon the geopolitical balance will be shifted in our favor!” The wizard lets out a long laugh. “And to think, all we had to do was blow up a military base.”</p>
<p>     “Actually I killed a group of tourists, but the details don’t matter.” Kodos laughs, while the wizard just stares with his mouth wide open.</p>
<p>     “You what!?” The wizard pulls Kodos close to him, “You fool! That base is G.U.N.’s biggest mech factory!” He then shoves him aside, “Killing those civilians was an easier way to enrage the U.F., sure, but doesn’t offer us any advantages.” he then points a finger at Kodos, “Don’t let your bloodlust consume you. If you want to keep your position as Royal General, you’ll find that petty acts of cruelty will get you nowhere. You need to strategize! Think of a better solution to your problems than butchering them! Them you shall prove to me that you’ve earned your position!” Just then, King Nigel walked onto the balcony, sans crown.</p>
<p>     “Ah, there you are, gentlemen!” Walter and Kodos quickly turn around to face their liege. “I was meaning to discuss the mobilization and switch-over to the military economy with you!” Walter gives Kodos a quick glance, before turning back to The King.</p>
<p>     “Of course, my apologies!” He smirks. Soon the world would be theirs!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>